Terrible Dreams
by Nialllover2000
Summary: Katniss keeps having horrible dreams. Peeta constantly keeps comforting her. Suddenly they are in love. 3


Chapter One: Horrible Dreams

**Authors** **note:**

**This takes place after Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellarks return from the Hunger Games. **

Katniss POV

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night! I wiped the sweat from my face and looked at the clock on my dresser. It was 2:36 in the morning. I was having the nightmares again. I quickly picked up the phone and called Peeta. "Hello?" Peeta questioned in a rather sleepy voice. "Peeta!" I gasped, "I'm having the nightmares again!" "Should I come over?" he asked while in the middle of a yawn. "Ya, and hurry! Please!" I exclaimed. It's sort of awkward that I always come to Peeta for troubles like this. I would usually be relying on Gale, but ever since he started to work in the mines. The most I ever get to see him is on Sunday mornings when I quickly sneak to the woods to set some snares or something like that. I have become a lot less reliant on my childhood friend, and now Peeta is a necessity in my life. My thoughts were interrupted by a rapping on the door. "Come in!" I groaned.

Peeta stepped through the door in a hoodie and some sweats. "Hey, Kat." He whispered. "Hey, I'm so glad you're here. They really freak me out, you know the nightmares." I replied. He engulfed me in a warm hug and gently pressed his lips to my hair.

"I don't know why that made me feel so good inside, but it just sort of did." I whispered. "You know, you can trust me with anything. I'll always be here for ya, Kat."

Peeta's POV

It was 2:40 in the morning and I was in bed, happily sleeping. All of a sudden, I heard a shrill ring that snapped me out of sleep immediately. I snatched my phone from my bedside table and looked at the caller ID. It was from Kat. As soon as I read the name, my heart skipped a beat! I quickly answered it with a simple "Hello." She replied in her soft, melodic voice that nearly put me in a trance just listening to it, "Peeta!" she replied out of breath "I'm having those nightmares again!" I knew in my mind she was going to ask me to come over and my head instantly filled with pictures of her lovely face. It took me a while to register but I soon exclaimed "Should I come over?" "Yes, please! And HURRY!" It felt good, those words. She wanted my comfort, and I would willingly give it to her. I pulled on a hoodie over my pajama shirt and slipped silently out the front door, careful not to make a sound, or I knew I would be in trouble. I slid through the empty streets of District 12 and snatched Kat's key from the potted plant next to her doorstep. I pressed the cold, dirt-covered key into the lock. As soon as it opened, I tossed the key into the plant pot and stepped inside. Kat's house was warm and inviting in the daytime but at night it was sort of freaky and I felt like if I even creaked a floor board, Amanda (Kat's mom) would jump out of nowhere with a chainsaw or something.

I tiptoed up the stairs and quietly knocked on Kat's door. She told me to come in, and so I slowly opened the door. She sat up in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily. She engulfed me in a friendly hug and I wanted to make it last forever. I was so in love in Kat, I couldn't even put it into words….

**PLEASE KEEP READING! **

**CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT SOON!**

**PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!**

**-NIALLLOVER2000**

**Chapter 2: realization**

**Two days later**

Katniss POV

I was sitting on the roof of my house in the Victor's Village with my feet dangling off the side. It was breezy outside and my brown, braided hair was flying every which way. But I didn't care, for I was too lost in thought. I was thinking about the other day when I engulfed Peeta in that bear hug. It was the best feeling I had ever since the games. I felt comforted and it seemed like Peeta enjoyed it too.

That moment was when I realized I was well, in love with him. Those are some strong words, and I kept repeating them over and over in my head until it sounded right. _I'm in love with Peeta, I'm in love with Peeta, I'm in love with Peeta._ My strange inside thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind me. I turned around and looked into a beautiful blue pair of eyes. It was Peeta. I stood there stunned, staring at him until I snapped out of my trance.

"Kat! I've been looking all over Victors Village for you! I even checked the Hob and …. Well pretty much the whole district." He said longingly. " Oh, sorry. I just came up here to think." I replied. "Think about what, Kat?" he questioned in a soft tone.

"Oh, just… ya know. "

"Not exactly."

"Oh, well it's complicated. But, Peeta, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ya, Katniss?"

"Well, remember that one time you comforted me, after the nightmares?"

"Yep."

"Well…. I realized something that day."

"Really? What?"

"I-I love you Peeta."

Peeta's POV

My jaw dropped! Kat, the girl I had had a major crush on for years, just admitted she loved me! I stood there next to Kat staring at her beautiful grey eyes for about five minutes. I closed my jaw and felt Katniss inching a little closer to me. There was never a better feeling in my life.

All of a sudden I felt her hand grasping my hand and a sudden jolt of warmth entered my body. Her breathing felt heavier as her head scooted closer to mine.

My lips pressed against hers and I felt a shock of the best thing I have ever felt. Her hands surrounded my neck and we pulled closer to each other. Our lips never left each others for a while. She slowly pulled her head away from me, but our hands still remained clasped together.

"wha, wha, what just happened?" Kat answered in that sweet melodic voice of hers. " I don't know, but it was the best feeling of my life." I replied in a gentle voice. " I I gotta go," she stuttered. I watched her walk towards the edge of the roof with the biggest smile I had ever seen her show. A real smile. Kat, my Kat was finally happy…..

**Thanks for reading! **

**The next chapter will be published shortly!**

**-Nialllover2000 **


End file.
